


金东 | Love Paradise

by 8_Jenny_Chan_8



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-21 07:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8_Jenny_Chan_8/pseuds/8_Jenny_Chan_8
Relationships: 谢金x李鹤东
Kudos: 10





	金东 | Love Paradise

能够把自己全身心交托给另一个人，是件值得庆幸的事。这意味着，你足够爱他。

电视剧里的女主角深情念着内心独白，李鹤东按下遥控关了屏幕。

晚饭后谢金全副武装下楼去拿快递，他大概知道里头装的是什么。再神经大条，也架不住纪念日APP推送提醒，想猜不到都难。

搭伙三年，不火自赚。李鹤东从少谢爷身上，甚至赚回一个家。

“发嘛愣呢？”

“买什么了？”

脱的只剩卫衣运动裤的男人抱着老大一个纸箱子进屋，明明已经开封还折掩得严严实实的，颇为神秘。李鹤东翻身下床想去拿，被人反手推进了浴室。

“今天好好洗啊，没有半个钟不许出来！”

“你丫剃猪来了？！”

他倒不怕给人洗秃噜皮了，一股脑儿地把东西朝床铺中央扔。大箱子里还套着个小盒子，感谢非常时期仍在运转的顺丰快递吧。

等李鹤东裹着宽大的浴巾出来时，谢金已经结束了十分钟战斗澡从卧房外的次卫回来了，浑身与自己截然不同的味儿。

“你别告诉我你是用护发素洗的澡。”

“靠，我还以为是外面那瓶过期了，挤了半瓶都不起泡。”

谢金正坐在床上盘腿玩手机，揪着衣领嗅了嗅胸前明显区别于乳木果沐浴露的薄荷香，一把抓过床边笑得直不起腰的李鹤东往身下压。

“还笑，考考你明儿什么日子。”

“少来，先说好我可没礼物送，爱过不过。”

李鹤东捂着腰从人怀里挣出来，拜不能出门的无聊所赐，他俩天天在家饱暖思淫欲。爽归爽，谁肾上也没镶钻啊。

出乎意料的是，谢金收起调笑从枕头底下掏出个绒布袋递了过来。李鹤东拿上目线撇了他一眼，对方依旧是副正经八百的表情。

里面孤零零躺了根皮环，同自己左手套着的一模一样。区别只在于养的玉化程度所导致的色泽差异，深棕与黑。

“嗯？你又给我买了个新的？”

“不是啊，是让你帮我带上，这玩意儿太紧了我刚试了试根本不行。”

“这算哪门子礼物？！”

谢金骨节大腕子细，按照手围买的皮环着实小了点。刚刚在浴室已经借着肥皂水试过，白净纤细的指根徒增了几圈红痕。李鹤东捏着他虎口处的骨头掐了掐，如愿收获一声倒嘶气才去厨房找了两个保鲜袋。

“痛、痛痛痛、好痛……”

每每发力想一口气撸进去，谢金都像不停倒带的复读机般连声嚷疼。皮环卡在中间无法进退，半面手掌都因为血液流动不畅而泛紫。

李鹤东没辙只能倾身堵住他的嘴，都已做好被咬破皮的准备了，谢金却只是呜咽着想躲开。趁人分神的刹那，总算是将皮环硬塞过了外凸的两块指骨。

“你就抠到都不给我买？”

“我一个人疼就行了。你不需要重新开始，是我想加入你的人生。”

谢金摘掉保鲜袋揉着发酸的肌肉，还来不及去看费半天劲才戴上的手环，落在面颊突兀的吻交织成一张细密的网紧紧裹住他。

“老子收回刚才的话。”

“唔哪句？”

“没礼物送爱过不过，还有，我爱你。”

蛰伏在心中的爱欲如糖裹硫酸，甜蜜之后必定溃烂。无所谓，为了你都可以，哪怕提前透支今后十许年的性生活，也要在这一刻彻底拥有彼此。

提前扩过的甬道温暖湿润，熟练吞纳着肉刃。谢金重新夺回游戏的主控权，低头在李鹤东干燥起皮的唇瓣内侧反复舔舐直至充血染红，暧昧不清的津液被卷进内腔继续纠缠。

这个吻不知持续了多久，鼻腔的呼吸渐渐无法供给氧气，他才恋恋不舍地离开了爱人丰润的两瓣软肉。李鹤东平躺在左右枕头中间，涎水沿着下颌流入锁骨汇成一洼平薄的小潭。

无需呻吟与动作，只一个渴求的眼神，谢金就想溺毙在那双胜似烟波的眸子里。他沉着胯加大力度凿磨穴眼，床单上的洇渍不断扩大。

李鹤东觉得自己又快坚持不住被肏射了，谢金在他颤得更厉害前拔出物件儿往胸前戳，马眼泌出的前液把整片浅褐色乳晕弄得水淋淋的，挺翘的乳尖湿得仿佛小孔里能出奶。

汗津津的大掌向李鹤东颈后摸去，温热呼吸洒过耳畔，心头欲火似乎燃得更旺了些。谢金悄然张口啮住耳垂厮磨，嗓子里含糊不清地飘出一句询问。

“我们再玩点别的好不好？宝宝？”

“……少废话，麻溜的。”

李鹤东翻了个身把脸埋进枕头，倒真像是任凭宰割的模样。他没有等太久便觉背脊传来一阵钝钝的刺痛，灼热层层溶进皮肉带出战栗的快感。

谢金见他瑟缩起身体还以为是疼的，都想丢掉手上的低温蜡烛了，李鹤东又喊他继续。

烛光摇曳，渐渐熔化的蜡油满溢滴落，覆在白腻肌肤上凝成一道暧昧绮丽的痕迹。李鹤东的喘息声愈发粗重，恰到好处的疼痛反倒点亮了更深处的欲望。

点与横折提构成一个言字旁，他在谢金的性器再度楔入体内那刻忍不住射了出来，本来屏着股气的腰肢彻底瘫软，准确压上了一滩不太浓稠的精液。

“唔你说你姓丁姓王多好，靠……”

两人只下身紧密贴合，没有着力点谢金肏得并不深就在浅处抽插顶弄，抬高的手腕小心翼翼地坠下鲜红烛泪。这画面美艳且充满情色意味，宛若人体彩绘般点缀出明晃晃的心意。

随呼吸起伏的背面缓缓呈现出了「谢」字的全貌，李鹤东看不到谢金的表情，否则一定会及时转身吻掉那滴冰凉的泪珠。

我不知道明灭的红烛，能否照亮前路。但你足以拥有我的全部，从身体到灵魂，每一个李鹤东都愿意陪谢金永远走下去。

END.

\------------------------------------------------------

BGM：陈慧琳《Love Paradise》

三周年，皮革婚。纸婚棉婚后，皮革已经逐渐坚韧牢固。即便不能开花结果，还在一起总是好的。

其实，只要你们还在一起就好。你们好好说，我们好好听。毕竟高桥吾郎这个皮手环真的太妈疼了，我之前自己戴了三天，大拇指和小指下面那两块骨头根本塞不进去，最后还是让朋友一点点硬抠进去的，手都快肿成猪蹄。


End file.
